You Belong With Me
by KiallStyles1D
Summary: Renesmee's turned eighteen and she is realizing feelings for Jacob that have come out of the blue. It's time for Jacob to explain to Renesmee the facts about "imprinting", and for them to decide how this friendship will grow. Rated M for later chapters.
1. To Jacob's house we go

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight.**

**Side Note: This is my first fanfiction ever so I'd love some feedback. But don't worry I'm not going to threaten to stop writing if I don't get reviews. :) lol  
Enjoy!**

**My History:**

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I am eighteen for all intents and purposes: physically, mentally, and emotionally eighteen. I just haven't been alive for eighteen years; it's been more like seven. Rapid aging until maturity is just a side effect that occurs when a Vampire and a Human conceive a child. My father is a Vampire, and my mother was a Human when I was conceived, and was turned into a Vampire moments after my birth. I am very aware that giving birth to me in 'normal' circumstances would have cost her her life, but thankfully my family is not one for normalcy.

My family, the Cullen's, are a unique bunch, where to start? My father is Edward Cullen, a mind-reader, try having that for a father. My mother is Isabella "Bella" Cullen. She met my father at seventeen and they fell in love, somehow making it work even though he thirsted for her blood. She has always been the one person who can shield my father from her mind. Throughout the years my mother has been able to train and work with her shield, she can not only protect others with it, she can now also allow my father an entrance into her mind. My father's family is the biggest and the best group of vegetarian vampires you could ever find. My grandparents, Carlisle and Esme, are amazing. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper are an exceptional match, too. They also have supernatural "gifts", like Aunt Alice's ability to see the future, and Uncle Jasper's gift of controlling the emotions of those around him. And let's not forget Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett. Aunt Rosalie could be considered the most beautiful woman in the world, and Uncle Emmett he's by-far the strongest physically, yet my father is the fastest, and Uncle Jasper has the most training, so they are all very evenly matched.

I also have my Quileute family; they live on a Reservation not too far out of town. They have their own secret; they are a bunch of shape-shifting werewolves. I've spent a great deal of time at La Push, seeing as my best friend in the world lives there; Jacob Black. Jacob is my mother's best friend from her human past, and since the day I was born he's been there for me.

* * *

**To Jacob's house we go...**

**Renesmee's POV**

Today is a stressful day here in the Cullen household, see today is my eighteenth birthday and I have reached full maturity. As usual my Aunt Alice has kept me away from any planning type activity concerning my birthday; I am more than fine not being concerned with any details. I really am not a big party person, but I don't see the harm in letting my Aunt Alice have her fun. My mother and I are very similar in that we would prefer not to make a fuss over special occasions, yet we always succumb to Aunt Alice's pleas. It's only 2pm, and the party isn't until 7pm, and my Aunt Alice is already working away diligently. About five minutes ago she kicked me out of the house until around 5:30pm, when I will be allowed to return to my parent's cabin to be dolled up, and _then_ I may be allowed back into the Cullen abode.

There was no doubt in my mind about where I'd be spending the next three hours; at La Push with _Jacob_. It's amazing how much I miss him, I haven't seen him in two days, and you'd swear it was two months by how much I've been complaining. I think that's the majority of the reason Aunt Alice kicked me out, she knew that I would rather see Jacob more than anything else in the world. Jacob and I have never been separated for more than a couple of days since the day I was born.

I don't know why, but there has always been this "pull" between me and Jacob, and I've always had the feeling that there is something that my entire family is hiding from me concerning Jacob and I. Yet anytime I've brought up the subject they've all told me they'd explain when I was "older". I guess that's now. As I drove to Jacob's in my dad's silver Volvo I decided not to bring the subject up today, I've waited seven years; I could wait one more day. Plus, I was just so excited to see him I couldn't think of anything else, but being on the receiving end of one of the massive Jacob hugs that I've grown to love so much. For some unexplainable reason my heart started to race the more I thought about Jacob, I just can't understand why. I've always been excited to see Jacob, but today it was different. It was as if I _needed_ to see him. As this feeling of anxiety started to come over me, I stepped on the gas pedal just a little harder, I couldn't wait any longer, I had to see Jacob _now_.

Seconds later, I finally pulled up in front of Jacob's house, and almost forgot to take the keys from the ignition as I jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut. I was about to run toward Jacob's front door, but it wasn't necessary he was already coming out. He had a huge grin on his face as he saw me. He was wearing his usual attire that did not consist of a shirt, as he always considered them an inconvenience. I took a second to take in his appearance, he'd been shirtless around me a million times, but today something was different. I'd always noticed that Jacob had by far the best body I'd ever seen, but today I reveled in the contours of his body. I just couldn't help but stare. I don't understand why, but I was looking at Jacob Black as more than just by best friend, but as a man that I was rapidly becoming attracted to.

This didn't make any sense, a person didn't just see their best friend in a different light over-night, did they? I mean, there's a difference in knowing that someone is attractive, and being attracted to that someone. I didn't exactly know what to say, as I was gawking at him aimlessly. The tension between us was growing, when he finally broke it.

"Nessie, you okay?" he asked looking at me with a curious expression on his face.

"Hmm? Yeah Jake, I'm fine. Hi!" I said a little too excitedly.

"Are you going to come over here for your birthday hug, or do I have to go to you?" he smiled.

I couldn't help it, his smile made me smile, and I ran to him and jumped up at him trying to get my 5'4 frame to reach around and wrap my arms around the neck of Jacob's 6'7 build. He lifted me up and swung me from side to side. He finally steadied and whispering in my ear "Happy Birthday Nessie". His lips grazed my ear and he lingered at my jaw line before he decided to give me a kiss on the cheek. I could feel the blood rushing to my face, this was just too weird, no one had ever caused my body to react this way. I was hoping he hadn't noticed the shade of pink my cheeks had turned. I had no such luck as he was staring at me with a slight smug grin on his face. I had the feeling that Jacob knew something I didn't, and I didn't like him having this upper hand.

**I don't know where I'm going with the story just yet, but you can definitely count on Jacob and Renesmee's relationship expanding, and a very interesting conversation between them concerning "Imprinting". ;) I'll try to update as soon as possible, well...as soon as I figure out where the story is heading. lol**


	2. There's something about Jacob

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight.**

**There's something about Jacob…**

**Renesmee's POV:**

I knew that just a few minutes ago I had told myself I would not push on the subject of mine and Jacob's bond, but now that I was in front of him I realized that wouldn't work for me. Not two minutes ago I had decided that one more day wouldn't kill me. Yet now with him in front of me I wasn't sure that that was true anymore. Jacob and I gazed into each other's eyes for what felt like hours. He took his arms that he had placed on the side of my hips and uncomfortably turned away from me. I couldn't stand not being able to see his face, how could I decipher what was happening when he wouldn't look at me!? When I thought the silence to be unbearable, Jacob finally spoke.

"Uh…so what do you wanna do? I mean…uh, we have a couple of hours before I have to get you back." Jacob looked nervous as he spoke. It was very unlike him.

I couldn't understand Jacob's distance; he still wasn't looking at me as he spoke. It wasn't what he said, but more how he said it. I had a feeling that whatever was happening to me was also happening to him. But I wasn't sure how to bring up the subject. He finally looked at me waiting for my response. I'd been thinking for so long that I'd forgotten to respond to his question.

"Um…I was thinking we could just walk down beach for a little while?"

"Sure. Anything the birthday girl wants." he said as his 100-watt smile returned to his face.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, neither of knowing exactly what to say. As I walked alongside Jacob I remembered an old story my mom told me about her past. Before I was ever born, or my parents were ever together, my mother walked with Jacob down this very beach. She attempted to flirt with him to get information over my father; it worked out very well for her. I kept thinking about this as we walked, looking over at Jacob occasionally through the corner of my eye. I knew he could see me, as I saw him when he looked at me. I made up my mind, if it worked for my mother maybe it would work for me?

"Jake?" I asked in the softest voice I had.

"Yeah Ness?" He looked relieved that I had broken the silence this time.

I didn't exactly know _how_ to flirt, I'd never had had to do it before. So, I pulled out all the stops, every cliché in the book.

"I-I…" I looked down trying to gather the courage to _flirt_ with _Jacob_.

Jacob stopped walking. He slowly turned to look at me.

"Nessie what is it?" he asked with a bit of impatience.

"I-I think we should talk." I said as I touched his arm by his bicep, and attempted to flutter my eye lashes.

"O-kay." He looked at me with a puzzling expression.

We sat on some large boulders that were on the beach surrounding what looked like a campfire location. He waited for me to speak again, but I didn't know where to start. I took in a deep breath and uncontrollably shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked with little emotion.

"A little." I replied looking up at him sheepishly. I wasn't cold, but I saw this as a perfect excuse to get closer to him.

He just looked at me for a few seconds, before he timidly put his arm around me. Any other day this small gesture wouldn't have required a second thought. But today every move was calculated. I took in another deep breath and was determined to get my answers. As much as his arms around me felt like home, I separated myself from Jacob.

"Jake, what's going on?" I blurted out.

"What do you mean?" he said slightly confused.

"With us? I mean…our relationship? It's like…I don't know. We're walking on egg shells around each other. I don't understand what's happening, but I know _you_ do! And I think it has something to do with that "big dark secret" you and my parents have been keeping from me."

I looked up at him waiting for an answer and when he didn't reply I kept going.

"You guys have always said we'll tell you everything when you're "older". Well guess what Jake, I'm _eighteen_. I'm as old as I'm going to get. I want to know what going on! What's happening to me? What's happening to _us_?"

I had said all that I had to say. Now all that was left was Jake's answers. He looked at me with what I could decode as fear in his eyes. I think he was trying to figure out which question he should answer first.

"Ness…Ness…you're right." He finally spat out.

I didn't want to say anything that would discourage him from giving me my answers. I just looked up at him encouragingly for him to continue.

"Nessie, do you remember when you were little and everything you ever asked I answered? And everything you ever wanted I got you?" He looked at me with a glimmer of fear still in his eyes.

"Yeah, you answered every question I ever had. Except for any question I had about _us_." I looked up at him almost placing blame on him for denying me _one_ thing.

"Right. And how I've always been _here_, with you, since the day you were born?"

"Yes."

"Nessie, you know about imprinting."

"Right?" I said growing impatient.

"You know how Quil imprinted on Claire when she was only two?"

"Yes. Jacob, what are you trying to say?" My voice grew slightly irritated.

"Let's just say, I one upped Quil." He said and then looked at me trying to see if I had understood.

I looked up at him completely confused. Trying as hard as I could do understand what he meant.

"Renesmee, I imprinted on _you_ the day you were born. Even while Bella was pregnant with you there was a draw to stay near her. It was _you_. Do you understand?" He said almost yelling the answer at me.

I let out a loud breath. And almost clawed the boulder I was still sitting on.

"You imprinted on_ me_?" I said more as a question than a statement.

"Yes." He didn't say anything else. I assumed that he was trying to give me time to absorb my newfound information.

"What does that mean for _us_?" I asked timidly.

"What do you mean?" The confusion returning to his face.

"I mean, you've been my best friend my entire life, like family even. What happens now?"

Before he could even answer I continued my questions.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Why do I feel this _need_ to be _here_ with _you_? Why so out of the blue?"

When he was convinced that I had finished my question he began to speak.

"Renesmee…"

"Why are you calling me 'Renesmee'? You never call me by my real name!"

He waited again making sure that I was done this time.

"Ness…what happens now that you know the whole truth is up to you. Whatever you want us to be, we can be. But whatever you choose, I _have_ to be in your life. I _need_ to be in your life. I can't live without you in _my_ life."

He took a breath and looked at me to make sure that I understood. I gave him a nod to continue.

"Nessie, this _need_ is part of the imprinting. But I can also say that it's because of our bond outside of the imprinting. It came upon so suddenly because you've reached your full maturity. You're an adult, and by all the 'laws of nature' we can be together, starting today."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. While I looked down at the sand trying to absorb everything that Jacob had confided in me. Jacob was staring at me waiting for me to say something, _anything_. I sat in silence. I needed to try to comprehend everything.

"Nessie?" He said waiting for a response.

I had so much to think about. Jacob was right about one thing; I had no doubt that we had a bond outside of this whole "imprinting" thing. I loved Jacob, but was I _in love_ with Jacob? It had never even been an option, but now it was basically expected. My body wasn't helping my confusion. I always had a need to be around Jacob. On rare occasions it had actually caused me a physical ache to be apart from Jacob for too long. But today everything was different. My body wasn't just being pulled toward him. It was _more_ than that now. I didn't just want to be _around_ him, I _wanted_ him. I wanted to be as close to him as physically possible. I wanted to hold his hand, and hug him, and kiss him. Oh God I wanted to _kiss_ him. I'd considered it before. I mean I've always been slightly curious about Jacob. I had always thought that those types of thoughts about Jacob were wrong. But now they were acceptable, maybe even encouraged?

"Ness?" He was almost yelling now, and I knew my silence was irritating him.

Jacob was by far the most attractive man I had ever met. He'd always been there for me through everything. I felt more comfortable with him than just about any other person in the world. Would it be so weird to be _with_ Jacob? I looked over at him to see a worried expression on his face. At that moment I realized that I couldn't have that. I couldn't sit there and see how my uncertainty caused him anguish. One thing was definitely clear to me; I didn't want to be the cause of any pain for Jacob. I wanted him to be happy. I wanted _us_ to be happy, _together_. Wow. I was _in love_ with Jacob Black. I wondered for how long? Clearly my body became aware of this fact today. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I've _been_ in love with Jake. It just happened so gradually that _I_ didn't even realize it. With this newfound realization I felt an overwhelming feeling of ecstasy. I wanted to tell him my newborn realization. I just didn't know how. Out of nervous habit I started fiddling around with my hands when I looked down at my watch. Shoot! It was 5:15pm. I had to go. But how was I supposed to leave him? Now that I knew just how much I loved him I never wanted to leave his side.

"Jake?" I stood up.

He looked up at me waiting on edge for any type of answer.

"Jake it's 5:15pm, I have to go. You're coming tonight right?" I asked pleadingly. He stood up now.

"Yeah, but Ness. Wait! You can't just leave. The pixie can wait. We have to talk." He wasn't completely sure what was going on, as he grabbed my wrist. I stared at his hand wrapped around my wrist. It took all my willpower to not blurt everything out to him at that moment.

"We will. I promise. At the party." I gave him a slight smile. Hoping he'd understand that right now wasn't the right moment.

I attempted to make a graceful exit, but I inherited my mother's clumsiness and almost fell over something. I wasn't quite sure what. The only reason I hadn't fallen was Jacob. He had been able to catch me as I was falling. He had an arm around my back and his other hand still cupped my wrist. It looked as if he had dipped me during a dance. For the second time today Jacob and I were caught in a gaze, lost in each other's eyes. In that instant I completely forgot where it was that I was going. All that mattered in the world was _me_ and _Jacob_. He began to lean closer, it was like he was being pulled to me, and I felt my heart start to race. I couldn't believe what was about to happen. I didn't breathe. Jacob gradually got closer. I could smell him he was so close. His lips were right above mine. I closed my eyes…

**I'm hoping to really start showing Jacob's slight cocky attitude in the upcoming chapters. I had to tame him down a little for the explanation, but now that it's all in the open I'm sure it'll come out. And Nessie won't just be a copy of Bella, and if she gets with Jacob it'll be under her terms. :) lol**


	3. Why don't you kiss her?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight.**

_**Why don't you kiss her?**_

**Renesmee's POV**

While I kept my eyes closed I took my free hand and put it to Jacob's forehead. I used my power to show him a vision of us kissing. Of exactly how I wanted him to take this opportunity and give me my first kiss. I wanted him to know exactly what I wanted him to do. How I wanted him to lean in slowly, and gently give me that kiss I'd longed for. I wanted him to give me the fairy tale kiss.

I was prepared for the impact of Jake's kiss, but he began to pull away. I couldn't understand why. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. Jake stood above me with a cocky-like grin pasted on his face. I couldn't understand why he was looking at me like that, why wasn't he kissing me?

"Why'd you stop?" I asked annoyed.

"That's what you want?" a smile coming across his face.

"Wait… what?" He was confusing me.

"You _want_ me." he stated as the smile grew on his face.

"What are you doing Jake?" I didn't understand why he was pulling away, why he was enjoying my confusion.

"You should get going you don't want the Pixie Major to get her wings in a knot." He chuckled slightly.

"Wait…that's it? Nothing?" I wasn't just annoyed I was downright pissed.

I stood myself up from his grip and just stared at him. The anger was beginning to flood over me. Why was he being this way? He was being so _Jacob_. He had never denied me anything, yet he would deny me this? This was just like him, ruining a moment.

"But why?" was all I could muster in my daze.

"Don't worry about it Ness, you have to get going. Remember?"

"Seriously?" I just couldn't comprehend his 'hot and cold' demeanor.

"Ness, I know now. You want me. I mean how could you not?" He laughed.

He laughed. I couldn't believe it. He had _laughed_ at me.

"You're making jokes? You are such a jerk."

"Come on Ness, you know you _love_ me." The grin reappeared on his face.

I reveled in the truth in his words. I did love him. Even now while he was being a complete an utter jerk I loved him. I knew he was just being Jacob. He was just enjoying the truth in the situation. I wanted him, and now that he knew that, he would use it in his favor. I had just made this his most exciting chase ever.

"Oh please Jake. You're not everything you try to make yourself out to be." I said just trying to have some type of comeback.

"Really? So you didn't just want me to kiss you just now?" he looked at me waiting for my witty response.

"Small lapse in judgment, no biggie, it happens to everyone. But don't worry there are plenty of other lips in the world, I don't need yours." I said as I kept my expression as serious as my quick paced heart would allow.

"Is that why you're still in my arms?" he said defensively.

With everything that had just happened I had forgotten that I was still in his arms. Still in his long, well defined, warm, heaven-like arms. I had to forget how good it felt to be wrapped in Jacob's arms. I had to forget how deeply I wanted to take the initiative and lean into him, and kiss him. I had to forget any desire at all that I had to be with Jacob. He chose to make this a power play, and I chose to win. As much as I loved Jacob Black, I wouldn't hand him a victory.

"Oh…I forgot my bad." I stood up from his grasp.

"You're right though I have to get going, Aunt Alice will freak if I'm late. And about the lips scenario, don't worry about it. I'm sure that now that I'm eighteen that _that_ won't be a problem for much longer." I smiled before I turned and ran away.

I didn't turn to see his face, but I could imagine what he looked like. I could imagine the bewildered look that most definitely appeared on his face due to my _little_ remark. I knew that I didn't want anyone's kiss that wasn't Jacob, but he didn't. And he didn't need to know that. He could make sense of what to do with my false information. He was a big boy; he could decide what his course of action would be. That was fine with me. I wanted him to _show_ me that he wanted me.

* * *

During the rather short drive to my cottage I began to think. No matter how much Jacob tried to hide it he was clearly bothered at the thought of me with someone else. I mean, I knew there was no one else that I wanted besides Jacob, but he didn't need to know that. If he could enjoy and taunt me because I wanted him, then I could enjoy making him jealous. I wouldn't be the first girl to make a guy jealous, and who died and made Jacob the ruler of my heart? If Jake thought that I would be the one to follow him around like a love sick puppy, he had another thing coming. I _refused _to let him have the satisfaction of having me cave first. He knew I wanted that kiss, but I would not be the one to initiate it. Not a chance. He would do as I wanted, he would make the first move. I didn't know exactly know what I was going to do to make him want me, but I'd figure something out.

I reached the cottage without a moment to spare; thankfully I had inherited enough of my father's knack for driving, and speed his speed on his feet. Aunt Alice had been ready to rip into me, but was silenced as I walked in the door at 5:30pm on the dot.

"Well…Nessie now that you're here Rosalie can start on your hair. Go take a shower so we can get started." Her voice was half excited and half suspicious.

I took a quick shower knowing that even though I had been on time Aunt Alice was still in a hurry. I didn't understand why she was so uptight; it's not like she didn't already know how everything would look. I took a step out of the shower with a white towel wrapped around my small physique. Aunt Rosalie was already waiting for me with a basket of hair goodies.

"Whoa…Aunt Rose I just got out of the shower. Ever think of knocking?" I was lost in thoughts of Jacob, so Aunt Rosalie slightly startled me.

"Sorry love, but I have to get started on your hair." She said while assessing what it was she was going to do to me.

"What are you going to do to it?" I asked afraid of the answer.

After I had asked the question I had an idea stirring in my head. I could _show_ Jacob Black, who wanted _who_ more in this relationship. So I asked Aunt Rosalie another question before she even had time to respond to the original.

"Aunt Rose do you think you could do my hair and makeup kind of _sexy_ tonight?" I asked timidly.

She looked at me suspiciously.

"Does this have anything to do with the dog boy?" she said as a look of disgust appeared on her face.

"What do you mean?" I was trying to understand how much _exactly_ she was inferring about me and Jacob. I was letting her speak; before I spilled anything she didn't already know.

"You know what I mean Renesmee, what did that mutt do to you?"

"He didn't do anything. That was the problem." I said under my breath. But without a doubt she heard me, vampire senses and all.

"I don't understand." She stated confused. I was beginning to confuse her, as much as I was.

"He told me about the imprinting." I began to explain myself, but Aunt Rosalie was quick to interject.

"Figures, that mongrel didn't have the mental capacity to keep it in his pants once you reached full maturity." She spoke about Jake with such distaste. It was obvious to anyone with a pulse, or without, that Jacob and my Aunt Rosalie had massive tension between the two of them.

"Aunt Rose, he didn't try anything." I was talking in circles.

"Then what's the problem Nessie?" she asked slightly irritated, but not enough to take it out on me.

"That's just it, he didn't try _anything_. I mean, I wanted him to. But he just stood there, enjoying his power play. I _showed_ him that I wanted him to kiss me. And now I want to prove to him that he wants _me_ just as much as I want him, and that I have just as much power, whether it's true or not." There I finally said it, everything I was thinking. I waited as a series of emotions crossed Aunt Rosalie's face. First there was confusion, followed by comprehension, followed by disapproval, and finally anger.

"That disgusting beast had the nerve to deny _you_? Oh, we'll show him. I cannot say that I approve of your taste in the _dog_ as anything more than a pet, but I'll be damned if _he_ denies you anything."

For the next hour Aunt Rosalie didn't speak, she was engulfed in my hair and makeup. She looked like a woman on a mission. In a way I think that helping me get back at Jacob helped her defeat him in _something_. Prove him wrong for once. I think she liked being able to retaliate in a way in which no one could judge her. Aunt Rosalie wouldn't allow me to look at myself, she insisted in me waiting for her to finish the "complete package". Aunt Rosalie placed a bit of lip gloss on my lips and finally said the words I had been waiting for.

"Finished. You can see yourself now Renesmee" She looked at me with a giant smile crossing her face.

She allowed me room to turn around as she removed the fabric that had been covering the mirror. I couldn't believe what she had accomplished, I looked like so different. I had never really tried to maintain my appearance to any "girlie" degree. My day to day outfits consisted of a nice pair of jeans, a simple shirt, and my plain black and white converses. But for this one day this "girlie" look was fine with me. My dress was gorgeous. It was a knee length black dress with bright pink accents around the waist. Aunt Rosalie paired it with black heals that were simple yet beautiful and my favorite locket. The locket my mother had given me for my first Christmas, I wore it every day, but it was displayed beautifully in accompaniment to this dress. My bronze colored hair was down reaching slightly below my shoulders. She had made my natural curls stay in place and look as if they were designed that way. My makeup consisted of a smoky eye which accentuated my chocolate brown eyes, soft pink cheeks, and a pale glossy lip. Everything looked absolutely perfect.

"Wow. Aunt Rose, thank you." I couldn't say anything else so I just hugged her.

"It was my pleasure Nessie. Just promise me you'll have fun tonight? And show Lassie who's the master and who's the puppy." She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at her analogy of Jacob. I knew that I should be scolding her for the umpteenth time about speaking that way about Jake, but today was a free pass day. Instead I laughed with her.

"I'm going to go get dressed now Nessie. Wait here until Alice comes to get you." Once she was by the door she looked over to me once more and smiled. In the blink of an eye she was gone.

I waited silently in my room for my Aunt Alice to grace me with her presence. To pass the time I kept thinking about how I could get Jacob to make the first move. I also looked over from time to time at my reflection. I still couldn't believe it was me, I never thought I could look this way. I had always just seen myself as pretty plain, especially compared to my mother and Aunt Rosalie. I just hoped that it would be enough to get Jacob to do _something_. Before I knew it Aunt Alice was twirling her way gracefully to me. She looked beautiful, as always, with a giant smile placed on her face outshining the rest of her small features. She held out her hand and said…

"Are you ready?"

I thought about those words for a second. Was I ready? Was I ready to leave out all my insecurities and command Jacob's attention? I wasn't sure. I had to show him how much I loved him, yet at the same time act as if I didn't care about him. I had to get him to react to me, before I reacted to him. It was the only way to even the playing field. I knew this was all very childish, but I genuinely didn't care. If Jacob and I ever did become a couple, I very much doubted we wouldn't be the childish type. We were different than the rest of my family; we enjoyed just having fun together. And as hard as resisting Jacob was going to be, I knew that seeing him squirm would be fairly entertaining for me. Yet I couldn't fool myself, I only had so much self restraint and it would not last long. Get in, get the job done, and get out.

"Yes Aunt Alice, I'm ready." I said as a slightly devilish grin appeared across my face.

**So…I was originally going to have the party in this chapter, but it became a bigger effort than I had originally intended. I know how the party is going to end, but I still have to flesh out some characters. **

**I can't wait to get more into Jacob and Renesmee's relationship, but I don't really know where they're going once they get started. I'm sorry it took so much longer to get this chapter up, but adding in the rest of the Cullen's is a little more time consuming than I originally expected.**

**Anyway…I would love some reviews. Just for some type of feedback about what you guys like and don't like. And what you guys want to see in the story, it is definitely not written in stone…so if you have any ideas I am willing to hear them out. **


End file.
